roblox_assassin_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Trading
Trading is a system that allows you to give items which are usually rare or needed knives, but sometimes pets. How to Use Go to the GUI's on the left side of the screen, and click the red arrow and the blue arrow. You will be then taken to a list of all the players in the server as of now. You can choose to look at their inventory if they have something you need, or choose to trade with them (if you would like to not see trades, go in settings and turn the option off). If the player has turned incoming trades off, in the place of the "Trade" button will be a sign that says "Disabled". If you get a incoming trade, a small notification on the bottom right-hand corner will pop up with the players name and avatar that sent it to you. If you want to deny the trade, press "Ignore". If you would like to accept it for now, press "Accept". Once you are in the Trade Menu, you will see your inventory of knives (and the option to switch to your inventory of pets.). You will see 2 rows, the top one shows what you are trading and the quanity, and the one below it showing what the other player is trading. At this time, it is helpful to have the Value List open in case you need to know the rarity and worth of the knives you are trading and obtaining. Both you and the other player can deny the trade in this window still. When you click accept, the other player must click it as well (if another knife is added, a 3 second delay is put on the Accept button.). Once this is done, you will get a "Are you Sure?" window, showing the trade info. This is when you absolutely make sure that the trade you make is worth the knives you are trading. Once you and the other Accepts the trade again, the knives and pets have been transferred to the trading inventory's! You also will need to re-equip the knife you want to use in the round, since it resets to the Default Basic Knife. Tips * Make sure to have your Value List ready in case you are in the need of checking the current values. * Before trading, make sure the knife is not going to drop in value, since it would make the trade more of a lose for you. * If you keep knives that were limited, they become rarer over time, making it worth more in trading. * Make sure to watch out for scams that can make you lose precious knives! Here are some obvious and known ones - ** "Hey its my birthday! Could I have a free knife? (usually a exotic)." ** " Can I test that cool knife you have?" In this scam, when they "test" it, they will just leave the server. ** Fake Values (make sure you have the official value list!)